Amor y amistad
by rasf333
Summary: Ella es serena, paciente y muy comprensiva pero incluso las personas mas reservadas necesitan un amigo de verdad de vez en cuando.


¿Por qué no lo dejas? Sepárate de él. El divorcio es la respuesta. Sal con alguien más, él nunca lo notara. Esos eran solo algunos de los "consejos" que tanto amigos como conocidos le daban sin que ella los pidiera.

No tenías que ser un adivino para saber que la relación entre la Hyuuga y el Hokage no era la mina de oro que los medios hacían pensar a las masas que habitaban el mundo ninja. Bastaba con conocer a alguien del círculo de amistades de la azabache (especialmente Ino o Sakura) para recibir todo un análisis extensivo de su relación con Naruto; lo bueno, lo malo, lo oculto, lo "interesante" y un montón de cosas más que una persona promedio no quisiera saber ni por asomo.

A Hinata había dejado de molestarle aquella brecha de intimidad de la que sus amigas eran culpables cada fin de semana después de haber tomado una o dos botellas de sake. ¿Por qué? Pues en parte porque sabía que sus amigas lo hacían para motivarla a resolver el curioso predicamento en el que se encontraba y también porque a pesar de que era bombardeada por sus acompañantes, sus situaciones sentimentales no estaban mucho mejor que la de ella. En resumidas cuentas, Sasuke no había estado presente como figura paterna en los primeros 13 años de vida de Sarada y su matrimonio con Sakura parecía más bien una formalidad, y Sai, acorde a las palabras de Ino, era un -Inútil bueno para nada que no sabe nada acerca de las emociones, necesidades y el físico femenino-

Era el chivo expiatorio y nada más, era mejor escuchar los mismos argumentos de porque debería salir con un chico guapo a espaldas de su esposo, que escuchar los sollozos de la pelirosa al preguntarle por el Uchiha o aguantar toda una sesión de las fantasías de Ino hablando de su insatisfacción en la cama y de como por centésima vez jura que dejaria a Sai por un "modelo más experimentado y activo"

La tarde de aquel viernes había pasado rápidamente hablando, tomando, riendo y recordando mientras las botellas de sake se apilaban por montones. Siempre era así y era la noche la que les recordaba a las jóvenes kunoichis que era momento de ir a casa.

-¿Están seguras que no quieren que las acompañemos a casa?- Pregunto Tenten preocupada por las dos chicas que tenía enfrente de ella y que ya se encontraban en camino a su hogar.

-No te preocupes nadie se metería con las mejores ninjas médicos de todo el mundo- dijo Sakura casi gritando mientras agitaba con su mano izquierda una botella de sake a medias. –Nuestros esposos los matarían- contesto Ino casi balbuceando pues al parecer ella se encontraba más afectada por el alcohol y siendo la mujer a su lado su único soporte para no caer al suelo.

Hinata y compañía solo pudieron ver como sus dos amigas se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche tropezando y tambaleándose de un lugar a otro gritando y lanzando amenazas a quien sabe quién.

–Un día morirán de una congestión alcohólica esas dos, 5 botellas de sake por noche no puede ser normal- dijo TenTen acompañado de una pequeña carcajada.

–Fueron entrenadas por la quinta- menciono Temari – No me sorprendería que además de tomar tuvieran una adicción a los juegos de azar, si de por sí ya tienen un humor horrible-

Aunque no fuera un chiste, ese comentario amerito las risas de sus amigas quienes no podrían estar más de acuerdo, Sakura era la calcada imagen de la ex-Hokage y aunque Ino no había entrenado tanto tiempo bajo su tutela sin lugar a dudas había adquirido muchas habilidades de suma utilidad, y otras no tanto como el consumo desmedido de alcohol pero no todo puede ser bueno ¿verdad?

La noche se asentaba más rápido sobre Konoha y las chicas habían decidido dar por terminado el dia, Temari se había retirado a poco de salir del bar y TenTen y Hinata caminaban juntas ya que sus hogares quedaban muy cerca uno de otro. La caminata era lenta pero eso no le importaba a ninguna de las dos ex-ninjas quienes siempre que terminaban sus reuniones, usaban este tiempo para hablar de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente.

Esta noche Tenten no había dejado de hablar de Lee y del regalo que le había dado de aniversario, una katana de plata con reforzamiento de acero. – ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir algo así? Pregunto la castaña mientras que su amiga negó con la cabeza -¿Muy difícil?- agrego Hinata con algo de duda –Sumamente difícil, y no solo consiguió una espada sino que está grabada con mi Nindo. La hoja es filosa pero ligera y sin olvidar ser resistente, la empuñadura es sencilla pero con un recorrido personalizado para ajustarse perfectamente a mis manos y la vaina es de piel de yak, la mantiene fuertemente en su lugar pero no hay problema al blandirla, es un sueño hecho realidad- agrego Tenten terminando con un enorme suspiro y sonrisa en su rostro.

–Parece ser que alguien está muy feliz- añadió Hinata quien se alegraba que al menos una de sus compañeras no tuviera problemas amorosos.

–Lee está tratando todo por apoyarme y no dejarme abajo, mi familia no tomo bien el que haya decidido dejar de ser ninja para dedicarme a ser ama de casa de tiempo completo y para poder manejar la tienda de armas, mi padre lo considera "una forma deshonrosa de dejar de servir a tu nación" y blablabla- dijo Tenten usando una voz ridículamente grave para lo ultimo.

-Mi padre solía decir lo mismo, son solamente ellos preocupándose por el futuro de sus hijas- añadió Hinata - Cuando Naruto me propuso matrimonio tenía 26 años y ya estaba embarazada de Boruto y fueron tiempos ajetreados por decirlo así, el tenia cada vez más responsabilidades y cuando quede embarazada por segunda vez sabía que tendría que dejar de ser ninja para poder cuidarlos. Mi padre me dijo algo muy parecido pero cuando nació Himawari se le olvido por completo, creo que la emoción de ser abuelo lo cegó completamente- término de decir la azabache recordando todo por lo que ella y Naruto habían pasado.

-Hablando de nuestro glorioso y siempre poderoso Hokage ¿Cómo está?- pregunto Tenten genuinamente interesada en el rubio. –Desde que metí mis papeles de retiro no he sabido nada de él, no desde el incidente con el tipo que destruyó por completo la arena de combate.

-Está bien, ha tratado de estar más tiempo en casa pero ha estado más ocupado que nunca y ya sabes cómo es con el trabajo, nunca descansa. Al menos Boruto comprende más las responsabilidades que su padre tiene y ha mejorado su conducta y las notas en la academia.-

-¿Y tu como estas? – Pregunto Tenten deteniéndose y mirando fijamente a su amiga –Honestamente Hinata–

-Estoy… estoy… cansada-dijo la azabache dando un pequeño respiro para después cerrar los ojos y llevarse las manos a la cara. Tenten por otro lado se sorprendió por la respuesta tan directa, normalmente con Hinata se requería casi obligarla a hablar pero parece ser que esta vez las cosas eran más serias que de costumbre.

-Siempre lo apoyo, siempre estoy con él, siempre lo contemplo en cualquier cosa, las juntas de la academia, las cenas en casa, las compras, el pasear en la ciudad, ir al parque, visitar a mi hermana y padre pero ¿acaso alguna vez se presenta? No, no lo hace- añadió Hinata moviendo sus manos de forma violenta para después cruzarse de brazos ante la asombrada mirada de su amiga quien no sabía que decir dando como consecuencia que un sonrojo se posara sobre su tez blanca –No quiero que este siempre conmigo, lo deseo como no tienes idea pero sé que su trabajo lo limita… quisiera que al menos me preguntara sobre mi día, sobre los niños, que no diera por sentado que todo esté bien, que saliéramos, ir al cine o talvez al parque, posiblemente una velada romántica en un restaurante ¡ALGO POR DIOS, ALGO!... y aun así lo amo tanto- dijo por ultimo mientras unas lágrimas caían recorriendo su rostro.

Por otra parte Tenten solamente supo ofrecerle un abrazo a su amiga quien gustosamente lo acepto, no es que fuera muy afecta a este tipo de muestras de cariño pero la situación lo requería, su mejor amiga lo necesitaba. No era momento para dar consejos sino era momento de escuchar, esa era la diferencia entre Ino, Sakura y Tenten. Ella sabía tender un brazo que servía como un apoyo y para secarse unas lágrimas que traicionaban el sentir del corazón, era ese tipo de personas que acariciaba tu pelo mientras susurraba que lloraras todo lo que quisieras y que ella no se movería por nada del mundo, era esa persona que al terminar de llorar te tomaba del rostro limpiaba tus ultimas lágrimas con sus pulgares y te decía que todo saldría bien pero sin dar una solución y la verdad es que no la necesitabas, de hecho nunca la pediste, solo querías que alguien te escuchara y te apapachara, una persona con la cual descargar todos tus problemas y que esta los hiciera aun lado como si no tuvieran importancia porque lo verdaderamente importante eras tu… esa era Tenten.

Finalmente una sonrisa se había posado nuevamente sobre la azabache quien se sentía más ligera, estaba lista nuevamente para llegar a casa y tratar con los mismos problemas de siempre. Hinata no necesitaba alcohol, no necesitaba un nuevo esposo o un amante, no requería tomar cantidades sobrehumanas de alcohol, solo necesitaba una amiga que la escuchara y calmara como alguna vez su madre lo hizo.


End file.
